scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hut, Hut, Yikes!
Hut, Hut, Yikes! is the seventh episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to a football game to cheer on their teams, however a Demon Cheerleader disrupts the game. Plot "Set....HIKE!" Said a big football player who tossed the football to the quarterback. The Cedarville Knights were practicing for the big game tomorrow against the Arborville Divers. "C'mon boys keep it up!" Encouraged their coach. "Beware, Beware for a Scare!" Chanted a creepy voice. "Huh? I thought the cheerleaders practiced tomorrow." Said one of the football players. "Of course you know there schedule Mick. What a ladies man!" Said another player. "You've got a spirit yes you do, this spirit's going to haunt all of you. Ah ha ha ha!" Cackled the voice. All of a sudden a cheerleader with snakes for hair and balls of snakes as Pom-poms did a flip off of the bleachers into the stadium. "Leave this stadium or prepare for you doom!" She hissed. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" All of the football players screamed like little girls and ran off. One of the snakes on the Demon Cheerleader's Pom-poms opened a power box and bit all of the wires, causing the lights to go out. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" She screeched. --- The referee blew the whistle as the game started. "Wooooo! Go Divers!" Screamed Velma in her Divers jersey. "No, like, go Knights!" Shaggy cheered. "Go everyone! Do your best!" Daphne cheered while the rest of the gang glared at her. "The Divers are way better than the Knights boys, I don't understand why they're your favorite team." Fred taunted. "Because they are actually good!" Scooby argued. The ref called a foul on the Divers. "Like, yes! In your face Brett Hulken!" Shaggy and Scooby began dancing around. "Don't let them get to you Brett!" Velma yelled then sighed. "He's so dreamy." "And he's also the best!" Said a fan behind the gang. "The name's Quincy, biggest fan of the Divers! I would do anything to ensure they win!" He said. He was wearing a full out diving suit (like Captain Cutler's ghost.) "Go Knights!" Cheered the cheerleaders. "Boooo!" Booed the fans. "Hey ladies, we don't need no cheerleaders to win!" Yelled a man. The cheerleaders crossed their arms and walked back into their locker rooms. "Hey! There's no need to be so rude or competitive." Daphne whimpered. "It just matters that everyone has fun." "No it doesn't!" The gang, but Daphne said this in unison. Fred and Velma glared at Shaggy and Scooby and Scooby and Shaggy did the same. Daphne sighed. The Knights scored a touchdown. The crowd erupted in cheers. "Oh yeah!" Shaggy and Scooby high-fives. "Hmph. Whatever, the Divers are better at their home-field anyway." Velma made an excuse. "Hiiiiiisssss!!!!" Echoed throughout the stadium. "Zoinks! What was that?" Shaggy asked nervously. "Get out of this field, get out now, or be prepared to shout out 'OW'" The voice cackled. All of a sudden one of the field goals toppled over, luckily all of the football players got out of the way in time. "What's going on?" Fred asked. "C'mon Fred, to the announcer's booth!" Velma said. "Not if we get there first!" Shaggy said. "Yeah!" Scooby added. Daphne sighed again, but followed the gang. They opened the door and inside the booth was tied up announcers and the Demon Cheerleader with a microphone! "Like, nope!" Shaggy declared slamming the door shut. "Shaggy!?" The whole gang scolded. "I don't want any mysteries today!" Shaggy whimpered. Fred opened the door again to find the Demon Cheerleader vanished! "How did she-?" Velma asked "Where did she-?" Daphne questioned. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" They heard the demon cackle. They ran to the window to see her standing on top of the unbroken field goal post. "This stadium is cursed! No one shall play here ever again!" She laughed as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Like, darn it we have a mystery on our hands." Shaggy complained. "Hey, that's my catchphrase !" Fred also complained. "How did that Cheerleading Creep get the whole way down there in a matter of seconds?" Daphne observed. "I bet that cheerleader is someone on the Knights. They knew they were gonna lose today so they decided to ensure the game doesn't go on so they could get in more practice, but why delay the inevitable?" Velma said, competitively. "Uh-uh! It was probably a Diver!" Scooby retorted. "No way!" Fred scolded. "Like, there's no way it's a Knight!" Shaggy growled. "Enough!" Daphne interrupted. "Why don't we split up so you all start investigating and stop arguing!" "Hey that's usually my idea!" Fred whimpered. "Whatever Fred, we'd better investigate the Knights." Velma said walking away with Fred. "We're gonna investigate those Divers!" Scooby responded walking away with Shaggy. Daphne was all by herself. "I should follow that crazy superfan from earlier. He was pretty suspicious." "We're still tied up here! Hello!" Yelled one of the announcers to the gang. He sighed. "Got any games on your phone?" Asked the other. --- Shaggy and Scooby walked into the guest locker room. "Like, do you smell that Scoob?" Shaggy asked, sniffing the air. "Sweaty Socks?" Scooby asked. "No the other thing." Shaggy said. Scooby sniffed. "Sandwiches!" Scooby cheered. The two snooped around when they heard someone coming. "Like in here Scooby quick it could be that spooky specter!" Shaggy ordered. The two jumped into a laundry hamper as the Arborville Divers walked into the locker room. "If this game even continues, we should run play Omaha." Said the coach and the players all agreed. The team proceeded to eat all of their sandwiches and leave. Scooby and Shaggy stuck their heads out of the laundry hamper in a gasp of air. Both of their faces were green. "Nooooo the sandwiches!" Scooby whimpered. "Hey, what's this?" Shaggy asked pulling out a piece of green cloth from the hamper full of blue jerseys. "This isn't the Divers' burgundy nor the Knights' black color. However it's the green color of that Demon Cheerleader's uniform!" "Suspicious." Scooby said happily. "Wait until Fred and Velma here about this clue. They'll have no choice to admit that the Divers are guilty!" Shaggy said proudly. "Go Knights!" Scooby cheered. "Now I'm hungry after all of that clue-searching." "Like, me too. C'mon let's g-" Shaggy stopped mid-sentence as he saw the demon across the hall. "Don't make a sound..." He whimpered. "Ok." Scooby whispered as he accidentally knocked over a water bottle which rolled towards and hit a football which then began rolling to a table which held the equipment bag on top of it. This caused the bag to to open and everything to fall out in one loud, obnoxious crash. "Oopsie." "Hiiiiissssss!" Hissed the cheerleader who ran straight towards them. "Like, run!" Shaggy screamed as the two ran into a locker. The demon followed them and opened the locker doors, but they were empty! From around the corner came Shaggy and Scooby dressed as cheerleaders. "Omg! What happened to your hair Medusa?" Shaggy asked in a girly voice. "Sssss What do you mean?" Asked the demon. "You need a makeover!" Scooby said. The tow pulled out a make up bag and began to apply make-up to the monster. "Now hold still! This will only take a sec!" Shaggy explained. "Ouch! Ow! Ssssstop that!" Growled the Demon Cheerleader. "Done!" Scooby said. The monster looked at herself in the mirror to see herself fully covered in poorly applied make up. "Regret that, regret that, You. Will. Regret That!" She cheered. "Run Scooby!" The two ran through the stadium being chased by the demon until they hid behind the snack bar. "This is the perfect place to hide." Shaggy admired the many different stadium foods. "For real." Scooby agreed. The two began chowing down. --- Meanwhile, Velma and Fred were talking to the coach of the Knights. "Yeah that creepy cheerleader was at our practice last night too. Hey son, you look like you could play football." The coach explained. "I do bench 220." Fred said admiring his biceps. Velma elbowed him. "Ow!" He said. "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know anything else, would you?" Velma asked suspiciously. "Ummm no I just told you everything I know." The coach said. "You're hiding something from me Coach." Velma interrogated. "No I'm not!" He defended. "Don't make me get it out of you the hard way!" Velma yelled. "That's enough, bad cop." Fred said lifting the squirming Velma and throwing her over his shoulder. "Nobody with a mustache like that is innocent!" Velma yelled. "What are you doing Fred?! Put me down!" She tried fighting her way out of eventually stopping to gasp for air. "Man...you...are...strong!" Velma said between heavy breaths. Fred put her down. "I think he's innocent." Fred said. "Why because he complemented you?" Velma said. "Exactly! You guys never do so it's nice every once in a while." Fred explained. "Even if he did stroke your ego that doesn't mean the team is innocent. I mean they're the Knights!" Velma argued. "Doesn't this go against you rule of 'never suspect anyone without evidence...blah blah blah'." Fred said, putting on Velma glasses and pulling out a book to really play the part. "Should I be offended by this portrayal of me?" Velma asked awkwardly. --- Daphne sighed. "They shouldn't be fighting over a stupid game! I mean we're all friends." Daphne saw Quincy walk towards the locker rooms. "That's suspicious." She stated, getting up and following him to the hallways under the bleachers. She followed him until he disappeared from her view. "Where did he go?" She asked herself. "I don't know you saw him." She said to herself. "No I didn't you did!" She argued with herself and then paused. "Huh maybe I should stop talking to myself." She walked into a door and she had walked into the Cheerleaders locker room. "Hey!" Greeted a bunch of perky cheerleaders. One walked over and greeted her. "You must be the new recruit! Welcome!" She said, her smile never escaping her face. "Uhhh..no..." Daphne started, but the girls already put her into a cheer uniform and put her hair into a ponytail. "You look perfect!" Beamed another overly-perky cheerleader. "Uhhhh..Thanks!" Daphne said awkwardly. "Do you want to help us work on something top secret right now?" Asked the cheerleader who greeted Daphne. Daphne's eyes lit up. "Sure I love a good clue...I mean secret!" Daphne said, smiling back. "This'll show the fans and players to appreciate us." Said a cheerleader bitterly, however a smile still beamed on her face. "Uhhh ok." Daphne said uncomfortably. "Ssssssss...." They all heard. "What was that?" Asked a cheerleader nervously. "Two, Four, Six, Eight, who do we all hate? Football Players!" Chanted the Demon Cheerleader as she burst through a door. "Ahhhhhh!" Screamed all of the cheerleaders who were still all smiling. "Run!" Daphne ordered. All of the cheerleaders ran away and Daphne followed, but one of the demon's snakes wrapped around Daphne. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Go me!" Cheered the monster. Daphne squirmed to get loose as Fred and Velma passed by the door. "Daphne!?" They both said. "No guys, I'm good really. I can get out of this." Daphne said as the Demon Cheerleader cackled as the snake's grip got tighter. "Okay, now help!" Daphne said in a strained voice. Fred came over and kicked the demon into ball bag, ripping the snake in half revealing it to have a mechanical inside. "Jeepers!" Daphne said while observing the snake. "C'mon Daphne let's run before old viper hair over there gets up and comes after us!" Fred ordered. The three ran through the hall and into a supply room. The Demon Cheerleader came lurking through the hallway looking for them. "Hide and ssssseeek. What fun!" She hissed. All of a sudden in front of her, Fred, Daphne, and Velma popped out of the supply room on a golf cart. "Drive Freddy!" Velma said. "This'll be easy peasy like driving the van." Fred said. He hit the gas and backed straight into a wall. "Now that's not supposed to happen." "Drive!" Velma yelled, grabbing the steering wheel. The cart drove onto the field and the demon followed. Shaggy and Scooby walked out from the snack bar with a tower full of different foods. The cart was driving straight at them! "Yikes!" Scooby yelled. The two ran away leaving their foods to fly into the faces of Daphne, Velma, and Fred. "Mmmmm tasty!" Daphne said. "C'mon Velma drive that car we are going to go very far!" She cheered. Velma drove the cart onto the stairs up to the bleachers where they drove up the bleachers, wobbling a lot. "Wwwhhhhherrrreeee arreeee youuuu ggggoooiiinnng!" Fred asked, his voice garbled by the wobbling vehicle. The football players and Shaggy and Scooby all gathered to see the action unfold. "You're the one with the plans!" Velma screamed. "Then give me the wheel!" Fred yelled. "Go Fred!" Daphne cheered shaking her Pom-poms. Fred turned the wheel and he drove the cart down towards the field, the Demon Cheerleader jumped out of the way and the gold cart flew over the crowd and through the field goal. "It's good!" Scooby cheered. The golf cart landed with a thump. "Way to scare away the monster! Uhhh darn it I can't think of anything that rhymes with monster!" Daphne cheered. The three of them dismounted from the golf cart and walked over to Shaggy and Scooby. "That monster's definitely a fake. Her snakes are mechanical." Velma explained. "Like, we know who it is too." Shaggy bragged. Scooby began to lick the food off of Velma's face. "Oh really? Who?" Fred asked, acting excited. "I bet I could guess, the Divers!" Velma moaned. "Like, yeah! We found a cloth matching the Demon's uniform in their locker room so ha!" Shaggy said. "Someone could've planted it!" Fred argued. "Like the Knights!" Velma pointed out. "And Scooby quit licking my face!" "Hmph." Scooby said. "STOP!" Daphne yelled. "You have been arguing this whole day and I've had it! We can't solve this mystery unless we work as a team. Now come on! Let's set a trap to capture this Demon Cheerleader and then we can solve this mystery. Just please, I hate to see my friends at odds with each other." "Hey I always suggest setting traps." Fred muttered. The gang hugged Daphne and then got into a huddle. "Alright, this demon clearly doesn't want this game to continue so we'll just have to let the game go on." Fred explained. "Let the game begin!" He said to the football players who cheered. --- "And it looks like the game is back on schedule and it also looks like no one is coming up to untie us. Got any comments Joe?" Asked the announcer of the loudspeaker. "We've been up here for three hours!" He panicked. "Omaha, Omaha! Set...Hike!" Yelled a player who threw the ball to the Divers' quarterback. He looked for an open pass as a defense player of the Knights came running at him, all of a sudden the same cackle came over the loudspeaker. "I warned you not to play again!" The demon hissed. "Where is she?" Fred asked. "There!" Daphne pointed to the ball bag where the Demon Cheerleader had popped all of the game balls. "Now give me that ball!" She hissed as she ran towards the quarterback. She ran up and tried to take the ball but the quarterback wouldn't let go and that's because it was really Scooby! "Run Scooby!" The gang shouted. Scooby sprinted towards the stadium and The gang followed him by hopping onto the field. "I'm open!" Shaggy yelled. Scooby tossed him the ball. He caught it and the gang ran into the Divers' locker room. "We can't let her get this last game ball." Velma said. "What's this?" Daphne observed, flipping through a burgundy playbook. "One of these plays has one of the team players being off of the field." "Hmmm.." Velma thought to herself. "I have a play for us..." Shaggy said. "And what is that?" Fred asked. "Run!" Scooby answered as the Demon Cheerleader ran through the door. The gang run to another exit but another Demon Cheerleader blocked their path. "Ahhhh!" The gang screamed and split up Chase starts Daphne and Fred run from one demon into a ticket booth. They disguise themselves as cashiers and ask for the monster's ticket. She doesn't have one so they point telling her to leave which she does. They high-five and run. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are running from the other Demon Cheerleader who chases them for the football. Scooby throes the football to Shaggy who runs into the stands buying some cotton candy and throwing it at the demon who avoids the sticky food. Shaggy then throws the ball to Velma whom it hits in the face know king off her glasses. Velma finds them puts them on and sees that the cheerleader has the ball. Luckily Daphne and Fred are being chased by the other demon who's in a golf cart. Fred and Daphne split up leaving the golf cart with the target of hitting the other demon. The driving Demon Cheerleader tries to stop the cart but ends up making her fly out onto the other demon. Chase ends "Solving mysteries is what we do. Scooby-Dooby-Dooby-Doo!" Daphne cheered. "Wow you kids did it. But who are these creepy cheerleaders?" Asked the Knights' coach. Velma pulled off the two masks. "Brett Hulken and some other dude!?" Said the crowd in shock. "That other dude is the Divers' third string quarterback Neil Teal." Said the Knights' coach. "Not only did they do it, but the whole team conspired to sabotage this game!" Daphne exclaimed. "This is how the cheerleader teleported from the announcer's box to the field in a flash, the whole team took turns dressing up like the monster so it only appeared that way." "The Divers have never been good at away games and they knew it, so they wanted to make sure that the game could never be played here by destroying the stadium and its equipment. This way the game would be moved to their field." Fred explained. "Our first clue was the piece of cloth Shag and Scoob found in the Divers' laundry hamper. Since many people were using the disguise, the Divers decided to wash the costume along with the rest of their jerseys." Velma told the crowd. "But the real kicker was the Divers' playbook. It contained plays that included players off of the field. The disguised players knew when to sabotage the game when they heard these plays bring shouted out, that's who the players were in the playbook, the Demon Cheerleaders! And using their mechanical snakes they thought they would easily be able to scare everyone away." Daphne concluded. "Why do the cute ones have to be guilty!" Velma exclaimed, hugging Brett. The ref blew his whistle. "Due to this evidence the Divers are suspended from the league this year and they forfeit this game to the Knights!" The Divers all sighed. "We would have been able to beat the Knights if it weren't for you meddling fans!" Said Brett. "Goo! Knights!" Shaggy and Scooby chest-bumped. Daphne giggled. "Are you guys alright? Your favorite team turned out to be criminals." Daphne asked Velma and Fred. "We'll be fine, because there's a new team we have to cheer for." Fred said. "That's right team..." Velma started. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. The gang laughed. "Uhhhhh we're still stuck up here..." Said one announcer over the microphone. "FOUR HOURS!" The other yelled. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Knight's Stadium **Announcer's Box **Cheerleaders' Locker Room **Guest Locker Room **Snack Bar Cast and Characters Villains *Demon Cheerleader Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Not wanting Shaggy and Scooby to be fighting with Velma and Fred. Also cheering for the gang *The two team names are homages to the first two episode of Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?, What a Night for a Knight and A Clue for Scooby-Doo Quotes *"Nobody with a mustache like that is innocent!" -Velma Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes